


Lost Boys And Their Toys

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: Doctor Dean Winchester was part of a secret program called The Peter Pan Project, (3P for short) The program researched anti-aging and meta-sciences. He made a revolutionary discovery calling it “Neverland”. Using nanite technology, a serum that could cure all disease. Fearing for the cosmic consequences, Castiel (‘Thursday’ to his fellow soldiers) along with the rest of his team, was contracted with obliterating the 3P facility and wiping any trace of Neverland off the map. As Thursday and the rest of the Angel squad were flying away from the site, he spotted a man running full tilt from the wreckage carrying a vial of blue swirling liquid. Castiel swooped back around to intercept the man and complete his mission.





	Lost Boys And Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Loracine for your wonderful artwork! I would also like to send my most appreciative thanks to Anony Mousse for coming in at the last iminute to save me from the beta-nightmare that my fic was. You guys rock!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes!” Dean shouted, “Benny, get in here, quick!”

 

His partner and friend Benny came into the room at a run, “Tell me you got something, Dr. Winchester.”

 

Dean grinned. He held up a test tube. The serum was a thick cobalt blue with silver swirls, “We did it! We might actually have the cure. Now my brother and our other lost boys will live.”

 

Benny sagged in his chair with relief, “Damn, brother, that’s good to hear.” Then a look of panic crossed Benny’s face. “Wait, we can’t just give it to them, what if it only works on the hamsters you’ve been testing? What if humans have an adverse reaction?”

 

Dean looked at his shoes, avoiding any eye contact with Benny, “I… um.. didn’t test it on the hamsters.”

 

Benny rose from his chair, “Wait. You mean you tested this on a human subject? What the hell were you thinking?”

 

Dean cleared his throat and forced himself to meet Benny’s eyes, “Well, look at that, I’m fine. In fact, I’ve never felt better. It’s as if I have the strength of 10 men.”

 

Benny grabbed him by the shoulders, “You tested it on yourself?! You are a mad scientist, Dean Winchester. Do you have any idea… I mean… Dean! If you had died, who the hell would have devised a cure?”

 

Dean chuckled, “Thanks for your concern for my well-being, but I’m fine. It worked. The nanites go through the body and correct ANY imperfections! I think I’ll call it Neverland.”

 

Benny smiled, “I’m glad it didn’t kill ya, brother, but damn do you need to stop reading that Peter Pan book.”

 

Dean laughed, "I'm gonna call this in and send them my initial analysis. Nobel peace prize, here I come."

 

 

.

  
  


Castiel sat in his chopper, hesitant about the order they were just given. They were supposed to take out a facility in Carnal Creek deemed "harmful". Castiel knew from his briefing that The Peter Pan project, or 3P, was a government facility that was researching a way to cure the incurable illnesses:  cancer, AIDS, MS, even old age (hence the project name). What he didn't know was why it was now suddenly dangerous.

 

“This is big,” Castiel thought, "but an order is an order." For all he knew, they had created something that turned people into Bane from Batman or the Hulk or Zombies. Whatever the reason, there would be no more research done at 3P.

 

His radio crackled, "Thursday, you ready to fly?!"

 

His troop leader, Michael, seemed to always be shouting. Castiel wiggled his finger in his ear to clear it and replied back, "On your mark, Captain."

 

Before long they were approaching the facility. The heat signatures showed there were only two people in the building. One tear gas canister later and they had cleared out.

 

Their captain shouted through the radio "Light it up!" as soon as the building was cleared. It's amazing what direct fire from a couple of well-aimed missiles can do to a building's infrastructure. In minutes it was reduced to rubble.

 

The radio crackled again, "Good job! Angels, move out!"

 

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel all replied at the same time "Thanks, Charlie."

 

Michael responded back with a deadpan voice, "Haha, that never gets old. See you on base. Over and out."

  
  


They were called the "Angel Squad" because all the guys in that elite team happened to have angelic names. Not too odd, as coincidences go, Castiel thought. All the same, none of them could stop making Charlie's Angels references to Michael every chance they got.

 

Just as he was heading out, Castiel saw a man running away from the rubble clutching a vial of some kind. Visions of movies like The Stand, Outbreak, and Resident Evil ran through Castiel's mind. He muttered, "Oh no you don't, mister. You're not fucking up the human population for your crazy scientific theories."

 

He radioed in "Hey Cap, I got a runner. I'll swoop him up and catch you guys back on base."

 

"10-4 Thursday, good job," Michael replied.

  
  


Castiel landed the chopper right next to the guy, who tried to run the other direction. Castiel jumped from the helicopter and tackled him. He noticed as the man went down he kept his right arm extended, to avoid damaging the vial he had in his grasp.

 

Castiel wrestled with him and flipped him onto his back. He straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. “Hey! Listen, man. You’re caught okay. Quit struggling.”

 

The man finally stopped, his breathing choppy from running and fighting. Castiel couldn’t help noticing the man was beautiful. That is, until he spoke. Voice ragged, he spat out, “You asshole! You have no idea what you’ve done. All my work, up in flames, for what purpose? Fuckin’ government idiots. The whole lot of you!”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, We’re the bad guys. You scientists, always trying to cook up the next crazy idea. Well... sorry. No zombies on my watch.” He yanked the man up and began marching him toward the chopper. ‘First thing I’ll do once we’re inside is get that vial from him,’ Castiel thought.

 

The man huffed “You wanna know what we’ve been working on? Do you?! It’s a cure. A cure for EVERYTHING.”

 

Castiel shook his head, “No such thing. I don’t believe in miracles.”

 

The man laughed sarcastically and muttered, “You will.” He tugged out of Castiel’s grasp and jabbed the vial--which turned out to be a syringe--into Castiel’s leg. Without much thought, Castiel turned and knocked the man out with one clean punch to the face.

 

He looked down at his leg in shock. The syringe had been depressed and was sticking out of his thigh. ‘What the fuck did that guy just inject in me?’ Castiel thought. Panic began to rise. He couldn’t just go back to base without knowing what hellish virus he was now carrying in his system. He scooped up the unconscious man and dropped him in his chopper. Castiel radioed back to base, “This is Thursday. I’ve got.. erm.. kind of a problem. I have the man detained and will need to suss out some knowledge. Permission to utilize the safe house?”

 

Michael came on the radio, “Permission granted, Thursday. I trust you, don’t make a fool out of me.”

 

Castiel nodded, “You got it Cap, and thanks. Over and out.”

 

He flew the chopper to a secluded farmhouse on the outskirts of California City. It was far enough away from both the base and the destroyed facility. He landed his helicopter in a barn with no roof. The perfect place to stash a vehicle that size. After he secured the chopper, he carried the man into the house and tied him to a chair. A bucket of cold water poured on him woke him with a start.

 

Castiel sat across from him in another chair. His face said he was not taking any shit. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to ask you questions. You are going to answer them. Any question you don’t answer will be followed by a jolt of electricity from this stun baton. You are now wet, so the voltage is low enough not to kill you but that doesn’t mean it won’t still really hurt. Are we clear?”

 

The man nodded, “Yes, but all this isn’t really necessary. I’m a doctor, for god’s sake.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Well, that’s good Doc. So let’s start simple, what’s your name?”

 

“My name is Dr. Dean Winchester. I am, or rather, was head scientific theorist in the Peter Pan project. I worked at the facility that you just blew up.”

 

Castiel nodded, “Good. So Dean, can I call you Dean?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Castiel went on, “Great. So… Dean, I’m only gonna ask this question once, and you had better have a damn good answer. What the fuck did you do to me?”

 

Dean’s eyes gleamed, “I made you… immortal, so to speak.”

 

Castiel zapped him with the stun baton. Dean cried out. Castiel sat back down and stared at Dean. “This time, the truth.”

 

Dean glared at him. His green eyes blazed with righteous indignation. “I told you. I’ll explain it using small words so you can understand...AHHHHHH!!!” Castiel zapped him again.

 

He glared back at Dean. “Yes. Please try your best to explain it to me.”

 

Dean growled out “I will! If you stop fucking tazing me!”

 

Castiel set the stun baton on the table. He showed Dean that his hands were empty. “Okay, doctor, no more electricity. Now...talk.”

 

Dean slumped forward in his chair. He looked back up at Castiel. “The syringe was carrying a very special and very powerful serum. It uses nanotech to heal all wounds and illnesses in your body. The side effect, and probably the reason you were ordered to shut it down, is that it heals everything wrong with you. You literally will be at peak health. Presumably forever.”

 

Castiel sat staring at Dean. He tried processing what he had just been told. After a few minutes, he began pacing. “Okay, so, you gave me some mega-juice. Why? What did you have to gain from wasting your last dose on me?”

 

Dean slowly smiled, “Well, I have a few gains. First:It seemed like the only way to get you to see that Neverland (that’s what the serum is called) isn’t bad. It will save billions of lives. And second; …”

 

Dean grinned an almost evil grin as Castiel’s vision started to swim. Castiel fell to the ground, he crawled to the sink and began to vomit. Through his suffering he heard Dean, “Second: it makes you violently ill before it heals you. Giving me the perfect chance to get away.”

 

‘Fuck’ Castiel thought. His knees were shaking and he couldn’t stop his stomach from heaving. That asshole was going to make a run for it. He shifted his blurry gaze toward the prisoner and watched as Dean knocked his own chair over and shimmied out of the rope that bound him. Castiel's vision went black.

  
  


Dean got up and headed to the door. His mistake was looking back. He saw the soldier shiver and then fall to the ground. Suddenly the soldier began to convulse. The doctor in Dean couldn’t walk away. He did this to the man and his Hippocratic oath made him swear to help those in need. He cursed and ran over, flipping the soldier onto his side just in time for him to vomit profusely. His body stilled. Dean checked his pulse and was relieved to find it pulsing steadily under his fingers. Dean removed the pilot’s jacket and carried him to the cot set up in the living room area. 

 

Absently, Dean wondered if the same had happened to him, his memory of events was cloudy. He considered the consequences of what could have happened to him doing this experiment on himself. He wet a rag and laid it over the man's forehead. Dean knew if he wanted to escape, this was his chance. He also knew, if Neverland worked the same on this man, he  _ should _ be fine in a few minutes. The only problem was, he couldn’t be sure. Dean gave up any thoughts of escape. He resolved to take care of this man with the piercing blue eyes. He pulled a chair up next to him and waited.

 

A half hour passed without incident. Suddenly the man on the cot began to seize. His body convulsed violently. Dean had to keep his hand pressed firmly on the man’s chest to keep him from flying off the cot. As quickly as the seizure began, it ended. The man’s eyes flew open. Before Dean could say ‘bob’s your uncle,’ the man sat up and yelled: “Why would you do this to me?” He smacked Dean across the face with the back of his hand.

 

Dean licked the bloody split in his lip. No sooner had he received the injury, than it started healing. Within seconds his lip was good as new. The other man stared wide-eyed at Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean hazards a smile, “You see. I told you.”

  
  


Castiel admitted to himself that he had never felt better in his life if you didn’t count the cotton mouth from throwing up and needing water badly. He felt strong and rested and full of energy. The drug Dean had given him seemed to make him perfectly fit. He knew there had to be a catch. He was still shocked by the way Dean’s mouth healed instantly and he knew it meant that the ‘good’ doctor had taken the same drug. Castiel knew they had to both be quarantined until this situation was examined from all angles. Who knew how long Dean had that in his system. The effects might still be too new to see the pitfalls. No sooner had Cas thought this then he realized he was starving.

 

Dean handed him a large glass of water. “Here. Drink this. You’re gonna need it. The nanites are working at a rapid pace in your body right now. Healing anything they think is not perfect condition. That takes a lot out of you. You will find your metabolism has gone through the roof.”

 

Castiel guzzled the water. He went to the sink and refilled and drank three more glasses. He realized they had a problem. “I don’t know what you did to me but I’m fucking starving. We need food and all we have here is canned shit.”

 

Dean nodded. “I feel ya, man. My stomach feels like it’s eating itself. Which makes sense. Since I took the drug, I eat like 7 times a day. I also consume about 2 gallons of water. There is … one more side effect and judging by what a tight-ass you are, I’m not sure you are gonna like it.”

 

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, “Just tell me.”

 

Dean pursed his lips, “Well … you get … pretty sexually frustrated.”

 

Dean was right. Castiel did NOT like that. Especially because he was special forces. He was also extremely gay. It was a fact he had managed to keep fairly hidden amongst his company. This asshole just put him in the worst kind of position. He sighed “Okay. When does it finally wear off?”

 

Dean took a cautious step back, “Well, it doesn’t. You just, you know, eat more and drink more water and … you know … find a willing partner. Preferably one with a good amount of stamina. The first day I took it, I burned through two women and a man before I was satisfied.”

 

Castiel's brain and body were at war. His brain was trying desperately to think rationally. His stomach was crying out for food and his lower half just woke up to Dean’s statement ‘and one man’. His eyes locked on Dean’s green apple eyes. He swallowed and tried to control his voice. “Looks like we are stuck here for a while. I need to get a handle on all this. I think we should open up those cans of beef stew and eat before things get dangerous.”

 

Dean’s eyes were lighting up in a way Castiel didn’t like. He smirked, “Dangerous, huh? Like how? You afraid I might fuck you to death?”

 

Castiel nearly gasped at Dean’s words. He straightened his shoulders in an attempt to show he was still in control. “I’m sure you would take pleasure in rutting around on the floor like animals. However, I prefer to have my men in a bed and preferably have them know my name.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Men?”

 

Castiel jerked his head around to face Dean, “What??”

 

Dean smiled, “You said, men. Not women. You said you prefer your men in a bed.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard. “I… okay. Yes, I said that. Look, I’m not exactly “out”, you know. So… let’s pretend you didn’t just hear me admit to being gay.”

 

He stomped over to the cupboard and began taking out every can of beef stew they had. Dean chuckled behind him, “Your secret’s safe with me. So, since we’re stuck here, you wanna tell me your name? Or should I just call you Thursday like your helmet says?”

 

Castiel took out a pot and started dumping the now opened cans of stew into it. He resisted the urge to eat it right out of the can. To distract himself from his ... urges, Castiel answered Dean’s question. “My name is Castiel. They call me Thursday because my name means angel of Thursdays.”

 

Finally, the stew was heating up. Dean came closer to the smell of food. He nodded. “Castiel, huh? It sounds like a mouth full, I’ll call you Cas. There, now I know your name.”

 

Castiel turned around to see that Dean was hovering in his personal bubble. He opened his mouth to explain that just knowing his name wasn’t quite enough when Dean pulled him in and kissed him. Castiel wanted to protest. He knew he had a thousand reasons why he should not be kissing this, admittedly, sexy scientist. The problem was it felt good. Really good. His lips were full and soft against Castiel’s slightly chapped ones. When Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and slid his coarse tongue into Castiel’s mouth, he knew he was a goner. Castiel moaned and let his tongue slide forcefully into Dean’s mouth. He shifted his hip so he could grind it against Dean’s groin. Dean growled low in his throat. Just when things could have gotten out of hand the pot on the stove began to boil. Castiel pulled away with a forced effort. He nearly gasped, “The .. the food’s done. Let’s eat.”

 

Dean grinned, “Sure thing, Cas. Thanks for the appetizer.” he winked shamelessly.

  
  


The two sat and carnivorously devoured all the beef stew. In between bites, Castiel asked, “Do you ever get a break? From the constant eating, drinking, fucking, repeat?”

 

Dean laughed, “Yeah. Just like a normal body, when your body thinks you are at a good place it’s pretty much business as usual.”

 

Castiel was glad to hear that. The only problem was, now that he had eaten twice what any man his size should, his stomach was giving off a horrible sound. Dean raised his eyebrow, “Yeah. That’s gonna suck the first time. Your body has to dispose of any waste… Uhm… hope you got a bathroom here.”

 

Castiel glared, then made a bee-line for the toilet. Thirty minutes later Dean heard the shower come on. Finally, Cas emerged from the bathroom, steam escaping behind him. He wore nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Cas stumbled to the cot and fell on his back. His eyes drifted as he murmured “I don’t even care if you escape right now, I’m gonna sleep.”

 

As Cas’ eyes fell heavily closed, he felt Dean cover him with a blanket.

  
  


While Cas slept Dean stole his phone and contacted Benny. He was happy to hear his brother was doing better and there was a cute, blonde nurse that hadn’t left his room for hours. Dean knew his brother. If anyone would be overly cautious, it was Sammy. So, he knew the nurse was in good hands, even if his brother was amped up. Dean would be happy if Sam was even able to walk around again. Cancer had really taken its toll on him.But according to Benny, it looked like Sam took to the serum well enough. He told Benny to lay low and not to talk to anyone until he was able to get out of there.

 

Cas had been unconscious for an hour. Dean knew he easily could have escaped and left fly-boy here stranded. He just couldn’t shake the fact he was responsible for Castiel's current predicament. He decided to try honesty and see where that got him with this “Angel.”

 

Dean sat on the edge of the cot and shook Castiel's shoulder. Cas rolled to his side and tossed the blanket off him. His towel had slipped opened while he slept. Dean wet his lips, but, forced his mind to focus on waking the man up.

 

Castiel’s eyes blinked open. The sun glinting off of the good doctor’s hair gave him an angelic appearance. In spite of himself, Castiel smiled and sat part way up.

 

Dean’s eyes ran the length of him quickly. They fixated hard on his face. Dean’s voice sounded strained, “Cas, I gotta get out of here. I mean, honestly, it’s best for both of us.”

 

Castiel eyed Dean. He leaned back on his elbows and shifted his head to the side. Bemused he said, “And why is that, Dean?”

 

Dean rubbed his hands over his own thighs. He looked up at the ceiling, as if for strength or inspiration. “Okay… I assume you have some place you are supposed to be reporting into and I have… erm… places I need to be.”

 

Castiel sat up. The position put his face inches from Dean’s. Dean swallowed hard. His attention focused on Cas’ lips. Clearing his throat he said, “And.. there’s this.”

 

Castiel’s tongue flicked out over his lips. “This?”

 

Dean ran his hands through his hair in frustration, “Come on! This. This...whatever it is between us. How long do you think we can survive, serum pumping through our bodies, locked together in a small space, before we just attack each other?”

 

Castiel chuckled, “You keep talking like that … I’d say, oh, about five more minutes.”

 

Dean stood up and put his back to Cas. He needed to concentrate. Something that was increasingly hard to do while looking at that man’s deep blue eyes. Dean sighed, “Come on, Cas. Is this really how you want all this to go down?”

 

When he didn’t respond Dean looked over his shoulder. Cas was just staring at him. He pulled up a chair to face Cas but kept his distance.

 

Eventually, Castiel replied, not with an answer but another question, “Tell me something, Dean. You don’t really think it’s all the fault of the serum, do you? I mean, I get it. Neverland makes you all pumped and shit, but it doesn’t decide for you. There still has to be an actual attraction right? I mean… it’s not as if you will fuck anything on two legs?”

 

Dean thought about it a second, “Well… no. I mean, I did leave the lab when that rush first hit me. Mostly because no one at the lab was my type. But… still…”

 

Castiel shook his head, “But, nothing. These urges are brought on by a mutual attraction. At least in the sense of physical beauty. I’m sure they are stronger or seem more urgent because our bodies crave the release. Although, it could be argued that a man can get a release without a partner.” He raised his eyebrow at Dean. Then he sighed, “But, you do have one point, I do have somewhere I’m supposed to be and no idea on God’s green earth how to explain this to my boss.”

 

Much to Dean’s disappointment and relief, Castiel wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and stood up to grab his phone. He placed a finger over his lips to signify to Dean not to speak. In a few seconds, someone answered the call. “Hey Cap, it’s Thursday, checkin’ in. No, unfortunately, it was a dead end. The guy was just maintenance. Nope, nothing on him and nothing to say. I guess the people got away but the project was successfully destroyed. Thank you, Captain. No, I think I’ll just head straight home. It’s been a long day. Sure thing, see you Monday and you enjoy your weekend, too.”

 

He hung up the phone and placed it gingerly on the table. Dean looked confused, “You just lied. To your commanding officer. Does this mean you are letting me go?”

 

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, “It looks that way, Doc. I can drop you wherever you want but I do have a request. Since I’m now infected with this… whatever it is, I'm gonna need a contact number. You know, in case anything goes wrong and I damn sure better not become a zombie.”

 

Dean laughed, “You won’t become a zombie and sure … I’ll trust you and give you my number. Please, don’t let me be wrong about you. There are lives at stake here if you betray me.” He wrote down his number and handed it to Castiel.

 

Castiel slipped the paper under his phone. He cleared his throat, “Okay ... where to?”

  
  


Dean didn’t know why he hesitated. He was free to go. He could have this man drop him wherever he wanted and that would be the end of it. Instead, his rebel mind forced him to see the man for what he was. This soldier just risked it all to set him free and damned if that didn’t make him really attractive to Dean. Dean wasn’t sure what had come over him but in answer to Cas’ question, he stepped into his personal space. Dean slid his hand onto Castiel’s waist and whispered, “How about your place?”

 

Cas looked adorably confused. “My place? Like...my home?”

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah Cas, your home, since you have made it clear you prefer to have a man in your bed.”

 

“Oh,” Cas exclaimed with a small smile. “I see. Well...if that’s where you wanna go?”

 

Dean nodded as he ran his lips across Cas’. “Yeah, that’s where I wanna go.”

 

Castiel allowed himself to be kissed then he stepped back and in no time at all was dressed. They headed out to Castiel’s helicopter and shortly landed outside a pretty farmhouse with a few acres. Dean was a bit taken back. He didn’t figure this hard-ass for a farm boy. In answer to Dean’s unspoken question Castiel smiled, “I like my privacy.”

 

Dean nodded, “I can see that. You live here all alone?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yup. Just me and my Rottweiler, Crowley. “

 

As if on cue a large black dog came running out to the chopper. Castiel got out and patted his back. “Hey boy, you haven’t been a demon while I’ve been away, have you?”

 

The dog barked and licked Cas’ face. Castiel wiped the slobber off and looked at Dean, “He really is a pretty good puppy, just mischievous.”

 

Dean had his doubts but he smiled nonetheless.

 

Inside the house was clean and neat. There was a soft hominess to the place. Something you don’t normally see in a bachelor pad. Cas removed his shoes at the door, so Dean followed suit. Clearly, at a loss, Cas stood blankly in the kitchen. “You, uh, want some coffee or a beer or something?”

 

Dean pressed Cas’ body against the counter. His voice low he said into Cas’ ear, “How about you show me where your bedroom is.”

 

Castiel breathed out slowly. He placed his hand on Dean’s muscular chest. “Okay. So… here’s the thing. I don’t do ‘one night stands’. So, I’m sort of at a loss here. On one hand, I really want to take you upstairs and have my way with you. On the other hand, I’m not 100% sure I’ll be okay if this is just a one time, scratch an itch, kind of thing.”

 

Dean sputtered. That speech was definitely new to him. “Oh. uhm... Okay. You surprise me, Cas. I like that but I gotta tell you, I can’t make any promises. I don’t know where this will go. I like you but we just met. What if I promise that I won’t just bail on you after we have sex? I’ll stick around and get to know you before we make any sudden decisions.”

 

Castiel thought about this, he finally nodded. “Okay… fuck it, right? You only live once and if you are right, we’re about to be in for very long lives.” He looped his fingers in the front of Dean’s pants “Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

 

Dean grinned ear-to-ear and followed Cas up the stairs.

 

Castiel was a hesitant sort of guy but once he made up his mind about something he was very decisive. He had made up his mind that he was going to sleep with this handsome doctor, fates be damned. As soon as they entered into his spacious bedroom with the large four-poster bed, Cas closed the door and locked it.

 

He began kissing Dean with an urgency that had built up ever since he focused on those green eyes. His hands ran down Dean’s chest and removed his shirt. Dean fisted his hand in Castiel’s hair and walked backward toward the bed while still kissing him. Before they knew it, both men were naked and Cas was climbing over Dean’s body that was now lying right in the middle of the large bed. Castiel felt like he had to touch and taste all of this man. He began kissing and licking his neck, then down to his chest, rolling his nipples around in his mouth. Dean moaned and ran his hands through Cas’ hair. Castiel dipped down further, running his lips down Dean’s perfect abs. He arrived at the valley between Dean’s legs. Castiel didn’t have to wonder if this man found him attractive, he was already fully erect and his breathing was labored. Castiel hungrily took him into his mouth. Dean’s head hit the mattress hard as he arched his back in pleasure.

 

Dean’s mind and body were overwhelmed with sensations and the masculine scent of wood and leather. Cas’ lips seemed to be everywhere at the same time. For a moment the weight on Dean disappeared but quickly he felt the mattress shift and Cas was back. As Cas’ mouth explored him deliciously, he heard a slight pop of a cap and felt Cas’ fingers began to massage his tight opening. Dean’s anticipation built with every thrust of Cas’ fingers and suck of his talented mouth. Dean finally moaned, “Cas… please…”

 

Castiel seemed to get the hint. He eased up Dean’s body and lay on his back. Castiel then pulled Dean over so he was straddling him. He pulled Dean’s face down and kissed him. “Ride me, Dean,” he whispered.

 

Dean’s eyes locked onto Cas’ as he eased onto Cas’ hard erection. Cas moaned. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and begin to move inside him. Dean had never before experienced sex like this. It was as if sparks were flying off their bodies. They moved together like an amazing dance of bodies intertwined, both in sync with the beat of their hearts. The only sounds made were the sound of the mattress shifting and each of them quietly chanting the other’s name. As Dean grew close to climax, Cas sat up, wrapped his arms around Dean. He pulsed inside him as Dean’s cock was rubbed by both their stomachs. Dean came in a rush of hot liquid that seeped down their bodies. Cas’ hand wound around Dean’s shoulder and he thrust deeply and released inside Dean. Neither moved for a few heartbeats as they came back down to reality. Castiel slid Dean onto the mattress. He got up and came back a few moments later with a warm, wet washcloth. He surprised Dean further by gently cleaning him up with the cloth. Then Cas lay on the bed and Dean, without much thought, lay on his chest. Castiel’s arm wrapped around Dean’s back. He kissed Dean on the top of his head. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed contentedly. He kissed Cas’ chest. He whispered as he was drifting to sleep,“Yeah. I think I’ll stick around for a while.”

 

Castiel smiled and fell asleep.

  
  
  


Dean did stay. The weekend with Cas was actually quite relaxing. Cas was quiet but comforting. In the daytime they would sit and watch the sky or Cas would cook incredible meals and they would talk and get to know each other and they made love, a lot. Monday, in Dean’s opinion, came too soon. He borrowed Cas’ Jeep and went out to the secret safehouse to see Benny and the lost boys, especially Sam. Cas went into work.

  
  
  


“Dude, Thursday, concentrate. You almost just drove us into that canyon!” Cas heard Gabriel shout over his headset. They were performing a flight simulation, but his mind was still back at a farm house, overlooking a desert sunset with a certain pair of green eyes staring at him.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that that, Trickster, I’m on it,” Cas replied back and pulled up on the throttle. 

 

They completed the simulation without too bad of a score, considering. Next, they were doing safety training. Cas hated this crap. He knew it was necessary, but it was also essentially second nature to him and he didn’t see the need in going over it again every six months. Nonetheless, here they were standing at the pool ready to “save” each other from “drowning”. Everything was going fine until a real accident occurred. Cas didn’t want to point fingers, but … fucking Balthazar. If only he hadn’t been hung over. And fucking Gabriel, if only he wasn’t so careless. Gabe was diabetic, but loved sugar. He also loved women. So, he had donuts for breakfast but forgot to take his insulin because he was flirting with the sales girl.

 

He got in the water and that’s when everything got bad. Gabe mumbled, “Guys..I think there’s a proble..” He tried to grab for the wall of the pool. His hand slid uselessly against the side. Balthazar (who was supposed to be saving him) sluggishly moved over to him and Gabe went under. When he didn’t immediately resurface, Cas jumped in the water and helped Balthazar get Gabe out. However, in doing so, Gabe in his confusion, kicked Cas sending him back into the water so he cracked his head on the side of the pool. Blood tinged the pool a deep shade of pink. They managed to get Gabe out of the pool and get him his shot of insulin and he was sent to the med ward. Then they looked at Cas’ head. Everyone knows head wounds bleed a lot, so it looked pretty bad. The only problem was Neverland. Which meant, by the time the medic got there, the huge gash that Cas has sustained in the pool, had healed to barely a flesh wound. Cas tried to cover it up.

 

He laughed, “You know head wounds. They always look worse than they are.”

 

Michael shook his head, “No fucking way. That was a sizable open wound. I was certain it would need stitches. Believe me, kid, I’ve seen enough injuries to know.”

 

Meg, the medic, shrugged, “All I know, sir, is that wound barely needs a band aid.”

 

Michael leaned over the wound again to look at it and gasped “What… the… Fu…”

 

The wound had healed to leave nothing but the bloody residue behind. Cas held his breath. He hoped like hell they let this go. The medic seemed genuinely confused, too. Michael grabbed her by the arm, “This whole thing is off the record. Clean him up and get out of here.”

 

Meg nodded and did as she was told. Once she was gone Michael sat in front of Cas. He narrowed his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he spoke, “Please tell me there is a logical explanation for this, Castiel. Please, fucking tell me this does not have anything to do with 3P.”

 

Cas swallowed hard. He was screwed. He was so screwed. He had no explanation for super-healing that didn’t sound like it came from a comic book and the captain was using his given name to speak to him. Cas cleared his throat, “I can explain…”

 

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head, “Please do.”

 

Then Cas realized if he told the actual truth, Dean would be tried and convicted for terrorism. He couldn’t do it. So, Cas lied. He took a deep breath and for the second time, now, he lied to his commanding officer, “I… um… I found a syringe of the serum the scientists used. I didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands so I put it in my pocket to bring back to base. I forgot it was there and it shifted, puncturing me and injecting the fluid into my vein. You can check my leg, I probably still have the needle mark, unless it rapidly healed…” he trailed off.

 

Michael was wide-eyed, “Why wouldn’t you tell us that?”

 

Cas looked away, “I was afraid of the repercussions.”

 

Michael sighed. He beckoned over two MPs (military police) “You should be. You’ve been infected, Novak. I’m afraid we’re going to have to quarantine you.”

 

Cas jumped up quickly “No! No, Captain. Come on... You don’t have to do this!” 

 

He ran over and whispered frantically to Balthazar, “Zar, in my cell phone, guy named Dean. Tell him what happened.”

 

He tried to run but the men grabbed him. Michael looked away. Balthazar nodded to Cas then glared at Michael. The MPs dragged Cas off to a white sterile-looking room. They strapped him to a table then locked the door behind him. Cas screamed into the empty silence, “Dean!!”

  
  
  
  


A half hour later Meg Masters sat at her desk in the med ward trying to not think about what she had witnessed down at the pool. The blonde flyboy came into her office. He leaned flirtatiously on the desk. His British accent was more pronounced. Meg assumed, by the smell of him, it was the alcohol that did it. He leaned in, a bit too close for comfort, “Hello, darling. What do you say you and I get out of here and go somewhere quieter?”

 

Meg leaned away from him, “No, thanks, hot stuff. I got work to do. How bout you go sober up.”

 

The pilot pouted, “Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying. Here’s my number if you change your mind.” He slid a piece of paper over to her. Before Meg could react or dodge he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek whispering in a very non-drunk voice, “Read that where cameras can’t see you. Please. It’s important.” He got up pretending to be drunk again, winked and stumbled out the door. 

 

Meg picked up a different piece of paper and made a show of crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash. After a few minutes, she calmly went into the restroom. Inside the stall, she opened the paper and read: The man in quarantine is Castiel. His friend Dean has no idea what’s happened to him. Please call 907-3235. Destroy this message.

 

Meg entered the number into her phone under cute guy from the bar, then tore up the paper and flushed all the pieces. She went back to work and tried her damnedest not to think about what they were doing to that poor man while she waited for her shift to end. When the clock hands clicked over to five pm she grabbed her purse and was out the door. She already had her phone to her ear by the time she hit the interstate. 

 

A frantic voice answered on the second ring. “Hi, you don’t know me. My name is Dr. Masters.”

 

She was interrupted, the man let out a choked sound, “Oh my god…”

 

She tried to speak quickly, “Dean, is it? Listen, Castiel is… okay.”

 

Truth be told, she didn’t know what the hell she was doing or even why she was getting involved. Her next words surprised her even more, “Hey, is there somewhere we can meet up and talk? You can trust me, I promise.” 

 

Dean sounded somewhere between concerned and pissed, “Where the fuck is Cas?”

 

“Well, that’s what I want to talk to you about, it’s… complicated.”

 

Dean growled, “Roadhouse diner. 15 minutes. I’m sure you have GPS.”

 

He hung up the phone. Meg said to her cell phone “My, isn’t he pleasant.”

  
  
  


Dean lightly knocked his head against the table a few times, “This is my fault. This is all my fault.”

 

Meg sat across from him awkwardly shifting in her seat, “It’s not… well… I mean, I guess it is, but, let’s not focus on that part now.”

 

Dean sat up and looked at her, “Gee doc, you really know how to reassure a guy. Awesome bedside manner you got there.”

 

Meg sighed, “Okay, well, I’ll be going now.” She tried to slip out of the booth.

 

Dean stood up blocking her way, “Whoa, hold up sister. Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Meg shrugged, “What? I’m just the messenger. Message delivered. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Dean scooted into the booth on her side effectively blocking her from leaving altogether. “Nope. You’re the girl with the key card. You are my only hope of busting Cas out of there.”

 

Meg sputtered, “Busting… are you kidding? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but A: he’s in a government facility and B: I’m no hero.”

 

Dean shook his head, “You’re wrong. I know you are.”

 

Meg laughed, “Okay hotshot, you have known me for five seconds, what makes you think you know for sure?”

 

Dean took a chance that Meg wouldn’t bolt, he moved back to his side of the table. “When you look at me, what do you see?”

 

Meg shrugged, “I don’t know, a tough guy with a chip on his shoulder and maybe something to prove.”

 

Dean let out a puff of air. He rubbed his stomach, mimicking a gut punch.”Don’t hold back, tell me how you really feel. Ouch. Okay. Well, you might be surprised to know, I’m a scientist. A doctor, like you. So, that’s why I know, somewhere deep down inside you is a hero. No one goes into medicine thinking, I hope I won’t have to save anyone. You do it to save lives. You know who thinks like that? Heroes.”

 

“Here’s the thing, Dr. Masters. For me, this is about getting my… friend out of there before they torture him in god knows how many ways. For you, you need to look at the bigger picture. Do you know what the government will do with Neverland if they can perfect it? They won’t use it to cure illness, not now that they have seen the side effects. They’ll pump it into young soldiers and send them into war. These guys will never see their homes or families again. They will become the property of the US military and they will be injured over and over again and believe me, it still hurts. The government won’t care, as long as they heal. We need to get Cas out of there not just for Cas, for humanity.”

 

Meg raised an eyebrow. She slow clapped, “Been practicing that speech long?”

 

Dean sighed looking defeated. Meg shook her head, “I must be out of my damn mind but okay fine, I’ll help you. On two conditions. 1: you get A LOT more backup. This isn’t exactly Disneyland we’re breaking into. And 2: you give me a day to get a couple of inside guys. Trust me, if it weren’t for one of these guys I wouldn’t even be here talking to you.”

 

Dean agreed and Meg said she would call him at the end of work the following day. Giving them both roughly 24 hours to gather their resources. Dean tried to tamp down the rolling nausea in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Cas spending another 24 hours in the worst kind of hell imaginable.

 

When Meg left the diner her conscience wouldn’t let her rest. She called the doctor in charge of quarantine. She said she had just read a file that said that any infected patients should be left in a sterile undisturbed environment for 48 hours. The doctor informed her the environment had already been compromised. Meg winced, “Okay, it’s your funeral.” The doctor on duty said he wouldn’t be going in there again till the incubation period was up. Meg breathed a little easier. It wasn’t much but at least she had halted the torture for now.

  
  


Castiel lay in the near dark staring at the ceiling. His initial wounds healed. Surprisingly, he hadn’t been tortured in a few hours. Then again, for all he knew that was its own kind of torture. Leave the prisoner alone for a while, let him get comfortable, then hit him again. Who knew. People were sick. In the few hours he had been tested on, they had managed to burn, cut and shock him and take some of his hair. His skin was resistant to thin needles so they couldn’t get an actual test sample yet, but Cas was sure they would find a way. The government was resourceful. To think he used to believe that was a good thing. 

 

He jumped slightly when the lights went out and he heard the door quietly creak open. A small hand covered his mouth and he heard a whisper right next to his ear. “My name is Meg. I was the medic who treated you at the pool. I’m on your side. Help is coming, I promise. I talked to Dean. I gotta go.” 

 

She took her hand away from his mouth. In the darkness, Cas whispered, “I miss him.”

 

The soft light clicked on as the door closed.

  
  


Outside the room, Meg realized Dean and Cas weren’t just friends. It gave her hope. People can do impossible things when they're in love. 

 

She texted Dean. 

Meg: Message from Cas, I miss you

Dean: I’m coming to get him!

  
  


Dean arrived at the bunker and rushed inside. He had no time to lose. He hit the stairs running and nearly knocked Garth (one of the lost boys) down the steps. “Dude! Sorry! Are you okay?”

 

Garth laughed, “Yeah, I’m good. Last week that would have been a total disaster but now, no worries. My grip is strong on this banister. Suck it Parkinson's!”

 

In spite of himself, Dean smiled, “Yeah, that’s the spirit, Garth. Hey, have you seen my brother?”

 

Garth pointed him in the direction of the kitchen. Dean hurried to meet up with Sam. Benny was luckily in there, too. He caught them up on what had happened with Cas. When Dean was done with the retelling of the diner story with Meg, both Benny and Sam sat staring at him. Finally, Dean asked defensively, “What?”

 

Benny shook his head, “Nothin’, brother.”

 

Sam shrugged, “It’s just… were you and Cas… I mean… did you… do you… care about him?”

 

Dean looked from Benny to Sam, “Of course I care about him! I told you he’s my friend.”

 

Sam cleared his throat, “ uh… okay, but… did you… you know?”

 

Benny rolled his eyes, “Jesus, this is gonna take all day. Did you hook up with the guy? Also, if ya did, did it matter to ya?”

 

Dean tried for a blank expression but failed, “Oh. Uhm… okay. Yeah. We did… and alright fine maybe it fuckin’ meant something. I don’t know. I never really got the chance to explore that cause the damn military abducted him. So, can we please bust him out so we can save humanity and on a smaller scale I can see where this relationship might go? Happy?”

 

Benny and Sam both busted up laughing. Dean turned around and walked out of the kitchen muttering, “You guys are jerks.”

  
  


Later they gathered all the lost boys together and explained the situation. Dean wanted them to know nothing was mandatory. “Each and every one of you, in my opinion, absolutely deserves to have this cure. You are good and kind people who nature screwed. I found a way to give nature the middle finger. You are in no way obligated to me in ANY WAY. This mission is dangerous. If you get hit or shot it will hurt. Trust me. I took the serum myself to make sure it was safe for you guys, so it’s in my body, too and I was recently shocked, while wet (don’t ask) but trust me, it was fucking painful! I don’t even want to imagine how painful a knife or bullet wound would be. I assume you would rapidly heal from it like everything else, but it damn sure wouldn’t be fun. So, no way do I want anyone comin’ along just because you think you have to. On the other hand, I’m not gonna lie to you, I need people. I can’t do this alone. So, if you think you can maybe handle it, maybe you have some training I don’t know about. Let me know. My only requirement if you do come along is you absolutely CANNOT GET CAUGHT. Thanks.”

 

Dean stepped off the staircase. The boys started to disperse til Sam spoke up, “Wait! I’d like to say something. Dean, last week I wasn’t sure I would live at all. The pain was an every day, excruciating, constant for me. Now, I am whole and vibrant and full of life. You can count me in.”

 

One by one, each lost boy stood. They recounted why they would stand with Dean in this fight. Garth was a crack shot before the Parkinsons, now he would be again. Kevin got AIDS from a blood transfusion at the age of 10, now he had a chance to actually fall in love and have a normal life with a wife and kids. On and on it went. 

 

After they had all given their speeches, a voice from the back spoke up, “As much as I admire the camaraderie here and the heroic idea of rushing out of there and taking whatever they throw at us, I propose the ‘work smarter, not harder’ approach.”

 

Dean quirked a smile, “What are you thinking, Ash?” Ash was by far the smartest guy on their team and not someone to ignore if he had an idea.

 

Ash smiled. “What if we fake them out? We sneak in, as planned. Then we plant a fake body double on the slab. I can rig the dummy to have heat and body signatures to mimic life when we hook it up to those machines so they won’t know the difference till they go in the room to torture him. Meg said no one is going in there for another twelve hours. That gives us plenty of time to get in, swich Cas for the mannequin and get out before we’re noticed. What do you say?”

 

Dean grinned, “I’d say you were a fucking genius, Ash, but you already knew that.”

 

Ash shrugged, “True.” 

  
  
  


Meg adjusted her outfit and took a deep breath. She looked just this side of slutty with her shorter skirt and tight-fitting top, but she had to get into the barracks to see blondie (who she learned everyone called “Zar”) and this was a sure-fire way to do it. She sauntered in on five-inch-heeled boots past a bunch of whistles to the room that was supposedly his, and knocked. Thankfully Zar answered the door she had knocked on. She held up a bottle of whiskey “Is that drink offer still open?” She smiled widely but didn’t give him a chance to say no as she pushed past him into his room. Meg was grateful they were alone and even more grateful when he shrugged and shut the door.

 

He leaned against a desk on the far side of the room and with a half-cocked grin on his face, he said, “As much as I would adore it if this were truly a social call, I get the sense you have an agenda. So, come on out with it.”

 

Meg grabbed a glass from his desk, “May I?” At his nod, she poured herself some of the whiskey she had brought. She sat in a chair and began, “The problem is this. Your friend, as you know, is in lockup. If he stays there, bad things will happen to good people. Not just him, but in the long run. So, we gotta break him out.”

 

Zar’s eyebrows raised, “We need to do what?”

 

Meg took a long swallow of the liquor and continued, “You heard me. The good news is, we won’t be alone. You, me, your friend the trickster, Dean and--not to sound cliché-- his army of lost boys.”

 

Zar shook his head and poured himself a glass of whiskey, “Oh god, this sounds like a bad 80’s film.”

 

Meg laughed, “Even so. I think it’ll work if I have you guys. We have to have some inside men. I can access Cas. That’s the most important piece but I need someone with training to knock out the guard, someone like you. I need your tricky friend to slip roughly six or seven people past the front gate after dark. Not too hard when the guard on duty is one of the women sleeping with your sugar-loving comrade. So, you in?”

 

Gabriel nodded, “Alright. I’m in but you only accounted for getting in, how do you plan to get him out?”

 

Meg took a breath, “That’s where the extra people come in. It’s ugly and we hate it but they can only be hurt, as in pain. They’ll heal fairly quickly. Therefore if they get attacked, or worse shot, the theory is that they’ll live.”

 

Zar looked disgusted, “The theory huh? Gotta love scientists. Throw a bunch of kids at some bullets, let’s hope they don’t die.”

 

Meg didn’t flinch. “You think that sounds bad? This is one volunteer-only mission. Imagine what the military will do with this if they keep Cas long enough to redevelop it.”

 

Zar shuddered and downed the rest of his whiskey, “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Now, go slip into a slutty nurses outfit and work your magic on Gabriel. Trust me, he will be a lot easier to convince than I was.”

 

Meg laughed, “I know, I went to his room first.” She winked as she headed for the door. “You won’t regret this.”

 

Zar sat heavily in his chair, “I certainly hope not.”

 

The sky was black, it was hard to see your hand in front of your face. Dean was glad for the full coverage but a moon might have made it a bit easier for the kids to see. He hoped the wait would give all of their eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Too bad nothing would help with the California desert heat.

 

Inside the complex Meg, Balthazar and Gabriel had left as soon as work was done. Giggling, each carrying a bottle of alcohol into Zar’s room. By now everyone assumed they were all pretty damn drunk and doing the devil knew what else. This would help them immeasurably in just a few moments.

 

Gabe took a deep breath and stood up. “Okay, I’m off to go woo a woman. I would just like to state that although this doesn’t seem dangerous, I was on the verge of stoppin’ it with Ripley because she started talkin’ serious. So, I’m making a big sacrifice here.”

 

Zar rolled his eyes and pushed Gabe toward the window. “Yes, yes, we’re all pulling for you. You're a damn hero. Now, get the hell out of here.”

 

Gabriel grinned widely, grabbed a bottle of champagne and dropped with ease out of the window. As Zar turned around Meg doused him with whiskey. He sputtered and blinked. She shrugged and handed him the bottle so he could do the same to her. “Sorry handsome, we gotta smell wasted.”

  
  


Two hands covered the guard’s eyes. Before she had a chance to turn and break someone's face she heard a familiar voice, “Guess who, Babycakes?” 

 

Ripley moved the hands from her eyes while turning to face him. “Gabriel, what tricks do you have up your sleeve tonight? You know I’m on guard duty!” 

 

He wasn’t worried, though, since her words were punctuated by a smile and her pulling him closer to her.

 

He wiggled his eyebrows, “I know. Those coyotes out there might just break in and steal government secrets if you waste a little time canoodling with me.”

 

She laughed, “Oh, stop it.”

 

He pushed her back up against a console, undoing the first few buttons on her top so his lips could find her neck. “Come on, Rip, I’ve been stuck in a hospital bed. Have mercy.”

 

She giggled, "You're shameless, you know that?" Gabe lifted her up and set her on the console. He slid his hand down the front of her pants.

 

She arched her hips. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders. “Wait. Did you hear something?”

 

Gabriel opened the front of her pants as his hand continued its exploration. His breath was hot on her neck as he whispered into her ear, “Only the beating of my heart.” 

 

                       --------------------------------------------------------

 

Out in the desert, an orange light flashed near the guard booth. Dean whispered “That’s the signal. The fence ain’t hot boys. Let’s get in there. Careful with that doll, Ash says we only got one and the son-of-a-bitch is heavy.”

 

                 --------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zar and Meg stumbled down the hall. An unconscious Gabriel between them. Meg mumbled loudly, “Thaz it buddy, were gon’ walk it off.” Zar nodded more times than necessary, “Yez… yez… walkins… walkins gooood. It’s like… it’s ben-fit-shul… et cetera.” Zar nodded Gabe’s head for him.

 

The walk seemed to take ages at the slow swerve of the drunk, though eventually they reached the darken passage of the quarantine ward. There was only one guard. They slid the doll gently into a corner. Meg walked up to the guard. “Heeeey, there. Late night? I’m pretty drunk… and like… lost… wanna help a girl out?”

 

The guard furrowed his brow. Before he could reply, Gabriel had knocked him unconscious. Meg shook her head. “I swear, I am so fired or court martialed after this. I’m always the face they see.”

 

Balthazar sighed, and whispered, “Key, please, darling.”

 

Meg shut off the lights and opened the door while Zar dragged the doll into the room. Cas was barely coherent. Meg said the quickest thing she could that she thought would work, “We’re getting you out and taking you to Dean. You can trust me but you need to be very quiet and move where we take you.”

 

Cas whispered “Okay, not sure I can walk.”

 

Zar patted his leg, “That’s not a problem, Thursday.”

 

Cas gripped Zar’s hand in some handshake that Meg didn’t understand. They quickly switched out the doll’s and Cas’ clothes and sensors. They propped the guard back outside the room (not a lot they could do about it but make him look as though he had taken a nap). As Meg arranged the soldier’s body, Zar explained quickly to Cas what the walk back to his room would entail. 

 

They wrapped Cas’ arms over their shoulders, took a deep breath and began to stumble and laugh again. Cas did his part, try to move his feet, keep his head down, not speak and get to Dean.

 

  
  


Dean, Benny, Sam, Garth, Kevin, Ash and Eldon waited crouched outside Balthazar’s window. Dean was using every tool in his mental arsenal not to lose his damn mind. They had done everything on their end perfectly, so far. Got inside, transferred the doll to Meg, waited for Cas. Now it was the hard part, get Cas and get out. Dean was worried about his team, he knew he needed Ash just in case something happened with the doll. He also knew Benny wasn’t letting him go alone, but neither of his teammates had Neverland in their system, which made them too damn vulnerable. Not to mention Cas’ team. Everyone on the inside was too fallible in his opinion: Meg, Zar, Gabe. They all could be easily harmed. He had only brought a few lost boys in case there was trouble, but even that seemed like too many. Dean had looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. Did they get caught? He was ready to shout, to scream, to go in there guns blazing, fuck the guards. He heard a noise, “Psst. Hey, guys. You wanna grab him?” 

 

Thank the gods on five planets, Dean thought. 

 

It was Meg whispering, “They heavily sedated him and I think that Peter Pan stuff makes the meds work harder.” 

 

Dean rushed over to the window, Benny came up on the other side. Zar lowered him down. It turns out Benny wasn’t needed. Dean wrapped his arms fully around Cas, supporting his entire weight. Cas looked into Dean’s face and smiled. His voice harsh, he said, “Sorry I’m late.”

 

Dean quietly chuckled. He hugged Cas against him and whispered in his ear, “I’m so sorry. Let’s get you the fuck outta here.”

 

Cas sighed, “Oh, yeah, talk dirty to me.”

 

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder, “You two get a room. Preferably outside of this base. Come on.”

 

In the room, Zar pulled Meg aside, “Darling, you’ve got to go with them.”

 

Meg shook her head, “No fucking way. My work is here. It’s all I know.”

 

Zar touched her face, “Damn, you are a firecracker. You can’t stay, love. They really will check those cameras and you’ll never see the outside of a cell again.”

 

“But… what about you? You're on those, too.”

 

Balthazar smiled sadly, “I know. You wouldn’t understand what one does for his fellow soldier. I owed this to Castiel and I damn sure won’t leave without Gabriel. We’re a team.”

 

Meg shook her head, “Jesus, y'all really are a bunch of Angels. Well… I at least owe you this.” She reached up and gave him a scorching kiss. “Thanks, Zar. You did the right thing.”

 

Balthazar nearly blushed, “Get the hell out of here, Demon.”

 

Meg laughed and jumped through the window.

  
  


When they were almost to the gate Castiel stumbled. “I can’t… I think it’s the drugs. I can’t walk anymore.” 

 

“Not a problem.” Dean didn’t even hesitate. He scooped Cas up and carried him, fireman style.

 

Dean took about ten steps and dropped to the ground. He was short of breath and his vision was clouding. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. Cas was unconscious in his arms already. What the hell was happening? 

 

Benny, Meg, and Ash watched in horror as each of the rest of the team began to stumble, fall and eventually lose consciousness. Meg pulled the two men down out of sight. She was grateful for the cover of darkness. “Shit, shit, shit. I know what this is. They know Cas is gone.”

 

Benny whispered, “How can you be sure?”

 

Meg rolled her eyes, “Sons of bitches are fond of story books. This one’s from Wizard of Oz. It’s called poppy field. It will knock out anyone with any genetic enhancement.”

 

Ash whistled, “That’s genius.”

 

Meg tsked, “Could you try not to root for the enemy? Anyway, any ideas how we’re gonna get five full-grown men out of here before shit gets crazy?”

 

Just then flood lights came on all around the compound and alarms began to blare. Benny cleared his throat, “Spoke too soon?”

 

Ash and Benny pulled out their weapons. Meg grabbed a gun from the holster of one of the fallen boys. They made a back to back circle, staying low. Meg shouted over the alarms. “So this our plan? We just shoot till we can’t?”

 

Ash shouted back, “Yes! Also, Don’t die.”

 

Benny shouted, “Yep, I like both those options!”

  
  
  
  


Gabriel jumped up off the floor of the guard booth when he heard the alarms. He saw the lights come on. “Oh...shit!”

 

Ripley hurriedly got dressed, “Oh fuck. I’m so screwed. You weren’t here, got it! You gotta get out of here. Now!”

 

“You are 100% correct. I was never here. Even under torture, I’ll never tell. Ciao!” Gabriel pulled on his pants. He left his shirt unbuttoned. Shoes in hand, he rushed the back way to Balthazar’s room.

 

Zar was pacing the floor when a pair of boots came flying through the window, one of them hitting him in the face. A second later Gabe came through. “Zar, buddy! I think they know!”

 

Zar looked at Gabe, “Are you an infant? Of course, they KNOW. I think it’s worse though. I heard someone talking about something called poppy field.”

 

Gabriel had finally put his shoes on his feet. He grabbed Balthazar chopper keys. “Oh! It’s worse. Let’s go.”

 

Zar stopped him, “Wait, worse how? Go where? You're not making any sense.”

 

Gabe began pushing Zar toward the door, “I heard the docs talkin’ in the infirmary when they thought I was unconscious. I’ll explain on the way. Let’s go.”

  
  


“Oh, great!” Meg yelled. “They brought out the big guns. I can hear helicopters.” 

 

The wind stirred all around them. On both sides of them, choppers set down. They were never so happy to hear Gabriel’s voice shout, “Get your ass in here, girl. Guys, start grabbing bodies.” 

 

As they tried to move the unconscious men, Zar mentioned, “It might be a bit like a can of sardines and probably not that safe. Though, I’d wager it’s a hell of a lot safer than lying on the ground outside under a spotlight.”

 

No one paid him any attention. The soldiers started pouring out just as they were loading the last of the boys into the choppers. Neither Gabe nor Zar wanted to fire on the men and women who had had their back prior to this skirmish. They also didn’t want to die or risk the lives of the people in their care. As if they shared a brain, they got the idea at the same time and started taking out all the floodlights. The soldiers on the ground were plunged into darkness. 

  
  
  


They flew to the spot where the lost boys had left their Jeeps. Sadly, the Angel Squad had to leave their choppers behind so they couldn’t be tracked. The good news, once they were away from the effects of Poppy Field, the men were beginning to wake up. 

 

As Gabe was preparing to bale out of his own chopper he heard a message on his radio "This is Babycakes with an urgent message. Hey, trick... I don't know where you are or what's happening. I hope you're not dead. Just need you to know ... I've got a bun in the oven."

Gabe shouted "Fucking, fuck! " and jumped out of the chopper.

  
  


They drove like hell was on their heels until they reached the bunker. 

  
  


**One Year Later**

 

_ Without knowing the identities or any other facts pertaining to the lost boys, the government was unable to track their whereabouts. Most of the men went back to their lives, healthier and with a different story of how that occurred. As for 3P’s research team and the guys from the Angel Squad, they had to be a little more careful since their names and faces were known. They all resided in the large bunker, hiding from the military but otherwise content in their new lives. The couple of lost boys who stuck around would do supply runs as needed since their faces weren’t likely to set off any alarms anywhere.  _

  
  
  


Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar had been called into the hanger. Dean had told them he had a new flight instructor for them. The best of the best. A smallish red-haired woman entered the building. She sized each of them up. “Boys, I’m gonna show you the cool shit we’ve been working on. If you show me that you’re any good on our simulators, maybe I’ll even let you fly one of my babies. My name is Celeste Bradbury, but you can just call me Charlie.”

 

Gabriel tried to cover a snicker, that became a snort and he began to cough. Castiel bit his lip and tried looking straight ahead, without blinking, to prevent even a snicker. His eyes began to water profusely. Balthazar was the most brazen and slightly chuckled.

 

Charlie looked at each man seriously, “Is there a problem, gentleman?”

 

The men replied, with barely composed control, “No,  Ma'am. ”

 

She nodded. “Good. Now, I hear they call you the Angel Squad, is that correct?” She stopped in front of Gabriel.

 

Gabriel nearly whined with the effort to keep a straight face, “Yes,  Ma'am. ”

 

Charlie folded her arms behind her back, “Good. Cause you never know when you might need a miracle. Also, it’s not  Ma'am , it’s Charlie. That’s all for now. Angels, dismissed.”

 

All three men replied, in unison, “Yes, Charlie,” and bolted out of the hanger. You could hear their laughter ringing out as soon as the doors closed.

 

Charlie looked over at Dean, who had rolled his eyes at her. She grinned broadly, and winked.

 

Zar rounded the corner of the bunker and ran into Meg leaning up against the wall outside of his room, “Hiya, hot stuff. What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?”

 

Zar smiled slyly, standing within inches of her. “You could start by admitting that my martinis are better than your shots of whiskey.”

 

Meg ran her hand up his chest and stood on tip-toe to whisper in his ear, “They’re not, but luckily, I don’t actually come to your room for drinks.”

 

Balthazar chuckled, “You’ll be death of me, demon.”

 

Meg grinned and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. The black diamond of her engagement ring sent refractors of light dancing on the far wall. She raised her eyebrow, “Admit it, hot shot, it’d be a hell of a way to go out.”

 

He replied by kissing her deeply. He carried her into his room, kicking his door closed behind him. 

 

A sandy-haired baby cooed and gurgled, lying on his tummy on the large bed. Scooby-doo played on the television. Gabe wrestled a gummy bear out of it’s wrapper. He looked at the gummy bear, then at the baby. He shrugged his shoulders, bringing the gummy bear towards the baby's mouth, when they both were startled by a shout, “Gabriel, no!”

 

Gabe quickly stuffed the gummy bear in his own mouth. He looked innocently up at Ripley, “What?”

 

She shook her head in disappointment, “Don’t pretend with me. I know what you were gonna do. You were about to try and feed that gummy bear to Gel.”

 

Gabe shrugged, “Well… They’re pretty soft and I like ‘em.” He gently ran his fingers through his son’s soft hair. 

 

She sighed, stretching out on the bed next to their baby, Angelus. ”Gabe, he’s not even six months old yet. I admit, I let you get away with a lot cause you heroically came back for me when you realized shit was hitting the fan and I was carrying your child, but I will hold firm on this and say it AGAIN:  babies can’t have candy.”

 

Gabe wagged his eyebrows at her, “If I agree that you’re right, can this little Gelly-fish have a nap? Cause I know a certain daddy who’s feeling a bit of role-play coming on.”

 

She laughed, “Oh, yeah? What’s it gonna be today? How ‘bout wild west?”

 

Gabe licked his lips, “Sounds rowdy, guess I’d best saddle up.”

 

Sam knocked on Dean’s laboratory door. Dean was researching something. He had glass vials bubbling and books and papers strewn over desks and counters. His glasses were perched on his nose, “Hey, Sammy, what can I help ya with?”

 

Sam leaned against the door jam with his arms folded over his chest. “Did you tell him yet?”

 

Dean took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look Sammy, I plan on it, okay. I just, I gotta make sure you’re okay and I… don’t really have the time.”

 

Sam gave Dean his best ‘bitch-face’, “Dean…  _ make _ the time. He deserves to know. And hey, look at me. I’m fine. I’m better than fine. You did it, big brother. Come hell or highwater, you found a way to make me better. Now, it’s my turn to help you… go. talk. to. him.”

 

Dean hugged Sam and patted him on the back, “Yeah, okay. I guess it’s long past time. I’ll go as soon as I finish this equation.”

 

Sam nodded and left Dean alone with his work.

  
  


A few hours later, Dean found Cas in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat down on the edge of the table. “So… Cas, there’s somethin’ I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, but there’s never any time.”

 

Castiel looked around the empty kitchen, “Look’s like we’ve got time now. What’s up, Dean?”

 

Dean took a deep breath, “Cas… I, um… well, the thing is, we’ve been spending a lot of time together. And… well, that changes people. Situations change…”

 

Castiel set down his mug and ran his hand over his mouth. “Are you trying to tell me you need space, Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyes went wide, “What?! No. I… dammit, Cas.” He took another deep breath and intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s. “I’m trying to tell you, and apparently screwing up badly, I uh… I love you, Cas.”

 

Castiel’s smile was slow. Beginning with the edges of his mouth, then widening, the joy finally reaching his eyes and spilling out til he seemed to glow. He stood up and pulled Dean into a kiss. Releasing him, Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, “I love you, too, Dean. I’ve been waiting six months for you to come to terms with that shit and then tell me. Thank god, you finally did.”

 

Dean smiled and shrugged, “Yeah, well… we’ve got like, what, forever?”

 

Cas laughed, “So you keep tellin’ me, Doc.”

  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
